


T is  for Truth be Told

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	T is  for Truth be Told

Sam lifted the terrified child, shielding him from Dean's frenzied attack on the vampire, culminating with a still snarling head rolling into the undergrowth.

"That fucker won't be feeding on anymore kids. Come on, Sam. Let's get the boy home."

Sam deposited the kid outside his front door, pressed the bell and scampered. No need to hang around for explanations, though ultimately Sam had begun to wonder.

"Dean, isn't it time to let civilians know about the supernatural? They could protect themselves better."

"Fuck no! We avoided one Apocalypse, don't want to instigate a second! Who's gonna believe us anyway?"


End file.
